Welcome to the Nightmare: An Adam Fic
by Roman-Pierce
Summary: When Ivan Ooze returns, can Adam surive through his Nightmare? Read and see! Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Adam Park walked down the street, carrying a CD player in his hands and earphones on his head. His hair was short, black and spiked, and he wore a white shirt underneath a blue sweatshirt and khaki pants. Lyrics blasted through his head, making it move to the beat, almost simultaneously.   
  
The mountain is high, the valley is low  
  
And you're confused on which way to go  
  
So I've come here to give you a hand  
  
And lead you to the Promised Land  
  
Come on and take a free ride  
  
Come on and get by my side  
  
Come on and take a free ride  
  
He stopped as he saw an elderly woman being mugged by a black-masked man. He through the CD player and headphones down and ran towards them. The mugger saw him coming, but didn't panic. Instead, he grabbed the woman's purse, took out a knife, and threw at Adam.  
  
Adam saw the knife and jumped into the air backwards, far enough that the knife went below him and into a tree. Landing on the ground, he took a fighting stance, pulling his right arm back and his left hand in front of him. The mugger chuckled, as if mocking him. His size was big and bulky, bigger than Adam, but he could use that against him.  
  
"C'mon shrimp," the mugger said, "let's see what ya got." Nodding as if in agreement, Adam ran towards the thug. He drew an arm back, and then lunged forward, but Adam pressed off the ground, and went above him. In the air, Adam kicked the thug in the back of the head with enough force to send him face first into a pile of dirt. Adam landed on the ground, bent down and got the purse, as he still had his back turned to him.  
  
Turning his head slightly so that he could see him from the corner of his eye, he said, in a sarcastic manner, "Ask and you shall receive." He then walked to the old woman, who was in astonishment, and handed her the purse, smiling and bowing.   
  
He stepped over the thug, who was knocked out on the ground still, picked up his CD player and headphones, put them in his pocket, and continued walking.   
  
***  
  
My, my, my, the ghostly silhouette thought to himself, observing the situation between Adam and the thug. He turned around, and started walking into an invisible portal in which he disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Adam climbed into the black Navigator that was parked along side the curb of the street. He entered the key into the ignition. Turning it, the engine started and he drove off.   
  
A black, ghost-like silhouette appeared in the passenger seat beside Adam. He didn't notice, however, because he was concentrating on the rode. The silhouette's eyes glowed a purplish color, and he watched as Adam went to turn to volume up on the radio. Seeing this, the silhouette grabbed Adam's arm. Adam looked over, his eyes wide, and screamed. Surges of purple lightning went through Adam's body as the being laughed. Adam struggled to get free as the SUV swerved on the rode. It was no use, though, and the car crashed into a tree.  
  
***  
  
"Adam, Adam! Wake up!" a nice, familiar voice rang through Adam's scattered mind. His eyes slowly blinked open as he saw a blonde standing over him. She smiled, and he was astounded.  
  
"Kat? Kat!" he said, surprised. He sat up and looked around. They were in the Power Chamber, the old base of the rangers when they had their Zeo and Turbo powers.  
  
"Hello, Adam. You had quite a ride," said a voice from behind. He looked back, and to his surprise, it was Zordon.  
  
"Z-Zordon, how? I mean, weren't you destroyed?" Adam asked.  
  
"That's besides the point, dear Adam. We're not here to discuss my business. We're here to discuss yours." Zordon replied. Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Tanya all came to stand beside him, glaring at him in an unusual fashion.  
  
"My business? What do you mean?" Adam asked. He was confused. Confused about how the Power Chamber was, how Zordon was, and why the heck he was even here.  
  
"Don't play stupid with us," said Tommy, strictly. "We know your little secret."  
  
"Secret? What sec--"  
  
"You know what you did," interrupted Rocky. Adam turned to Zordon, as if he would help.  
  
"Adam, we've been informed by a dear friend that you have committed a treacherous act of treason against the Power Rangers and I. You've been telling Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd our actions and whereabouts while we've been fighting Divatox." Zordon said, in a strict but kind manner. From the shadows, Carlos emerged, the teenager who became the Green Turbo Ranger after Adam.  
  
"No! It isn't true! I--I--" Adam started, but was utterly confused. Zordon hadn't even been around that long when they battled Divatox, and Rocky hurt his back. This didn't make sense. Why were they accusing him of treason?  
  
"Give it up, Park," said Carlos, smirking, "you're going to be punished for your actions." Adam began to walk backwards, afraid of what was going to happen. The five rangers started walking towards him, each morphing into their Turbo suits.  
  
"C'mon guys, you know it isn't true. We defeated Divatox, Rita, and Lord Zedd! Don't you remember? And Zordon--Zordon was killed by Andros, the Red Astro Ranger!" Adam pleaded. The rangers didn't listen. Adam closed his eyes, hoping to wake up in his car. But it didn't happen. Something, though, did happen. He felt power surging through his body and he held his arms out in front of him.  
  
"Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!" he yelled. Green lightning bolts flew down his arms, and then back up them and to his head and then down his legs. Suddenly, he was covered in a green and gold suit. A white vest with gold trim lined his chest and shoulders, and his helmet had a gold design on it.  
  
"What is this evil?" yelled Tommy. Adam looked down on himself, admiring the suit. Where had it come from?  
  
"This isn't the evil," said Adam, motioning to his suit, "but you are!" Adam threw up his hands and the five imposter rangers went flying into the air and into the computer panels. Zordon was affected by this, for the computers maintained his Time Warp.  
  
"But Adam, ugh, don't, ugh, do, th--" Zordon managed to get out before his Time Warp was totally destroyed.   
  
"Now, to find out what the hell is going on here," said Adam, turning around and starting to walk away. Something caught his eye, though, and he turned back around. The body of the knocked out Carlos was standing, and morphing grossly. It wasn't natural. Purple slime morphed around the figure as it became clear. Ivan Ooze.  
  
"Ivan Ooze!" yelled Adam.  
  
"Thank you for that marvelous introduction," Ivan said, quoting himself.  
  
"What are you doing here? What have you done to me?!" Adam demanded.  
  
"I have done nothing except bring you here," Ivan replied, showing his rotting teeth.  
  
"Then what is this power? This suit?"   
  
"I expected you'd find it. When Dulcea gave you your Ninjetti Power, she was wrong in one thing: your animal spirit. This is the power of your true animal spirit, the lion."  
  
"For some reason, I don't believe you. What is this place?"  
  
"As I'm sure you'll recognize the title, this is my Nightmare." Adam remembered Ivan saying "Welcome to my nightmare!" when they had first met. It still didn't make sense.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I said that when I conjured my Ooze Beings, I had actually put a spell you rangers."  
  
"What kind of spell?"  
  
"It was simple. The strongest ranger would come to my Nightmare to be ultimately be destroyed, so that I could use your power to kill the other rangers. My plan was delayed, though, because of you're luck of defeating me. But now, now I have you here! And I will have my power now!" Ivan lunged into the air, transforming into a being similar to his Ooze Beings, but with wings and sharp claws. Adam fell to the floor, put his feet to Ivan's stomach, and sent him flying into a Power Tube that held Kimberly's old suit and weapons. Adam got back on his feet.  
  
"C'mon, Ivan. We've beat you before, and I can do it again," Adam said sarcastically.   
  
Ivan let out a screech as he ran towards Adam, claws drawn back. He lunged out, but disappeared in a purple cloud of dust before he got to him. Adam released his tension and de-morphed, and then started looking around.  
  
"But how?" he asked himself, still confused about the whole situation. He wasn't even going to try explaining his morph, it would be useless. He looked back at the four bodies of the imposters, but they had disappeared. He walked to the computer control panel and rested his hands on it, leaning forward. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dark City

Suddenly, the Power Chamber around him began to fade into darkness. He pushed off the control panel, stumbling backwards. The world around him melted into a dim light, then in a rush of air, morphed into another. Adam was surprised by the speed of the change, and he fell backwards.  
  
When he regained his stance, he looked around him. He was in an apartment of sorts, which was lavished in nice furniture and futuristic art. The walls were a blank white, and the only colors in the whole apartment were black and red.   
  
"Where…am I?" he asked himself, walking to the window. He pulled back the black curtains and saw something unfamiliar. A huge city with sky-tearing skyscrapers, large business buildings and dark alleys unfolded in front of him. It wasn't New York, or anywhere that looked vaguely familiar. Everything was dirty, rotten, and wrecked. Homeless people walked the streets, lights flickered in buildings, and the sky was an eerie purple.  
  
He stepped backwards and noticed his clothes were changed. Instead of his sweat-jacket and white t-shirt, he had a dark green tight-fitting shirt that showed his six-pack abs, covered with a black leather jacket. His pants were now dark and had fade spots on them, with a chain going from his front left pocket to his back left pocket.   
  
"What the hell?" he said, the action being overwhelming. He hurriedly ran to his door, opened it and walked out into the hall. It was very much nicer than the city outside, and it was actually clean. There were not homeless people, and the walls were a pure white. The doors, with black numbers, were numbered odd on one side, and even on the other. He turned to see his own, and it was labeled "3".  
  
He saw a black-door elevator and decided it'd be best to scout out the city. He walked to it and pressed the "down" button, assuming there had to be a lobby. As the doors opened, he walked in. A normal, but classy looking man was in there too, and smiled at him.  
  
"Um, sir," Adam said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, you man?" the man answered.  
  
"Um, where are we? Sorry, a little off today," Adam replied, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"We all have days like that," the man chuckled, "we're in Dark City, also known as Hell Valley."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Adam said slowly, almost wishing he hadn't even asked. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. He was about to step out when he heard a man scream.  
  
"Alright! We have you surrounded! Put your hands behind your head and step forward!" he yelled. In the lobby, several men and women were standing, apparently waiting for him. They were dressed in weird attire, wearing total black and nothing else. Even their hair was black, and their eyes appeared to be black.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam said, being pushed by the man on the elevator into the lobby.  
  
"You know what you've done, murderer," the man said, pushing him onto the ground. "Ivan wants you to be captured and executed. It's time for your spree to end."  
  
"Ivan…" Adam thought to himself. Knowing that there was no reasoning with the "cops", he had to resort to morphing. Somehow knowing how to morph now, he twisted his left wrist and in a green light, a gold morpher with a green crystal resting in the center, surrounded by weird designs appeared.   
  
"Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!" he yelled, morphing into his suit. The policemen and women tensed, and he was still on his back. He rose his left leg quickly, hitting the man who stood over him in the genitals, and then he flipped to his feet.  
  
"Don't move or we'll shoot!" another man yelled, apparently being the captain.  
  
"For some reason, I don't care," said Adam harshly, on impulse. He jumped into the air, dodging multiple gun shots. He landed next to the exit, and held his hands out, resulting in half the task force being thrown into the wall next to the elevator. Only about eleven still stood.  
  
"No need to harm us, Adam, we don't mean you any harm. Now, just.." one of the remaining men said.  
  
"You lie!" Adam yelled, running towards the man. A long saber appeared in his hands with a gold handle, and he slashed the man in the chest, then turned around and slashed another in the abdomen. He was being plain brute.  
  
"This.. power," he said, realizing what he had done. He looked at the two dead bodies surrounded, then ran for the door. He ran out onto the street, which was crawling with dirty looking people. He ran across the street, which seemed to have no cars along it, and into an alley. He demorphed and looked at himself.  
  
"I have to learn to limit myself. This power is overwhelming," he said to himself. He looked up at the sky, it was still glowing an eerie purple.   
  
"Ivan must be running this "Dark City". Somehow, he's got me in his fantasy, and I'm the enemy. I have to find a way out of this place---or at least somewhere where it's safe." he thought to himself. He ran down the alley, trying to figure out where to go.  
  
***  
  
Ivan Ooze sat down on his throne, which was in a huge, gray stone castled in the middle of the Dark City. He held a golden saucer filled with some kind of liquid. Beside him, two men in pure black stood, staring directly ahead. Another man dressed in black came in.  
  
"Sir Ivan, we have recently spotted Adam," he said.  
  
"Ah, good work, human. Tell me, did you destroy him?" Ivan asked, smiling, showing his rotten teeth.  
  
"No, sir. He morphed and was too powerful. We lost two warriors in the battle," the man said.  
  
"So he's becoming more ruthless, is he? A cold blooded killer never stops," Ivan said, lying through the rotten teeth. He was putting on a show.  
  
"What do you want us to do, sir? Do you want me to alert one of the members of the Ranger Strike Force?"   
  
"Yes, get Thomas. He will take care of him," Ivan said with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
Adam walked down the street of Dark City, looking over his shoulder every five minutes as to make sure that Ivan's goons weren't following him. He stepped over garbage, boxes, and even a homeless man that was asleep.  
  
"This is Ivan's fantasy? All people in distress? I knew that guy was sick, but this is too far." he thought to himself. He could barely stand the mess. "Why was my apartment so clean…and that apartment building. This whole thing is screwed up."  
  
As he walked past a building with boarded up windows, he felt small pebbles hitting his head. He stopped and looked back, seeing a group of children throwing them at him.  
  
"Murderer!" yelled one little boy.  
  
"Bastard!" yelled a girl.  
  
Adam stumbled backwards, shielding himself from the rocks. All of a sudden, he heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Stop it children, stop it!" she said. It was a very familiar voice, and when he opened his eyes, it was the Guardian of Phaedos: Dulcea.  
  
"D-Dulcea?" Adam said, astounded. She looked back at him with a glare, almost killing him with her eyes.  
  
"Children, leave this man alone. We've all made mistakes," she said, ignoring Adam. The children grumbled at Dulcea, and then left. Dulcea started to walk away, and Adam followed.  
  
"Dulcea! Dulcea!" he said.  
  
"What is it, Adam?" she said, stopping and turning to him.  
  
"Y-You know me?" Adam said, almost surprised.  
  
"There's almost not a soul on this earth that doesn't know you," she said.  
  
"Well, what are you doing on earth?"  
  
"When Ivan Ooze returned, he grounded me on this planet, away from Phaedos."  
  
"But--I mean, we destroyed him. Nothing makes sense. I was in Angel Grove and then--"  
  
"Angel Grove, Adam? Are you mistaken?"  
  
"No, Dulcea, I am not mistaken. I was in Angel Grove."  
  
"That's impossible. This is Angel Grove."  
  
"But--Dark City is Angel Grove?"  
  
"Yes, Adam. I fear we have a lot to talk about. We must not do it here, though. Follow me."  
  
Dulcea led him to a run down apartment, a few blocks from where his had been. She worked in the kitchen as if she had been doing it all her life, while he sat on the couch.  
  
"So, what is going on here? Why is everyone calling me a murderer? I haven't done anything wrong…before today." he asked.  
  
"Are you serious? You've killed sixty people in the last two years. You've been way to swift for the Dark Squadron, and you've overpowered them several times before with your morphing abilities."  
  
"Sixty people? I never killed anyone, except those two goons who shot at me today!"  
  
"Adam, it is hard to tell truth from lies nowadays. But I am not going to turn you in, for I feel you have a story to tell. And for another, I don't like Ivan." Dulcea came to stand by the couch.   
  
"Dulcea, can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Alright. Six years ago, Zordon found out that you had committed treason against the Rangers. With the hatred of the rangers for you, Ivan was able to return from the demon spirit world. When he returned, the Turbo Rangers tried to defeat him, but without you, they were unsuccessful. Ivan captured them, and put a spell on the world to make them think that he was right, and good was evil. So, in a year, the entire earth looked like what it does now. A few years after that, you returned with new powers and went on a killing spree." Adam sat there in shock, and Dulcea knew that he was. She knew something wasn't right.  
  
"But--this isn't true! None of it!"  
  
"Adam, tell me what is your story?"  
  
"Well, I was walking in the park and I helped a woman from a mugger. I got in my car, and started driving. Suddenly, Ivan's ghost appeared in my passenger seat. He caused me to wreck.. and then I was in the Power Chamber. Zordon, Kat, Tommy, Tanya, Rocky, and Carlos accused me of treason. They were about to attack me when I morphed with this new power. I seemingly killed them, and Carlos came to be Ivan. He told me that when he had said 'Welcome to my Nightmare!' when we first fought him, he had actually put a spell on us. A spell that would send the most powerful ranger to his Nightmare so he could destroy him or her. I was that ranger."  
  
"So, you don't remember any of the killings?"  
  
"No, none. This is supposedly Ivan's fantasy-land." Dulcea got up and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"So, me, everyone here, is a character of Ivan's fantasy?"  
  
"I think it's more than a fantasy. Somehow, Ivan has been able to make it a reality."  
  
"So, what about the real world? Do you think it has been effected or not?"  
  
"I'm not totally sure. I have to ask you something. What.. what is this power?"  
  
"It's called the Ninjetti Light Power. Only those of pure mind and body can posses it."  
  
"Is that why you don't turn me in?"  
  
"Yes, Adam."  
  
"Ivan said that you were wrong about my true animal spirit. He said it was of the lion."  
  
  
  
"Ivan is a liar as he is evil; the lion is merely your guardian, a spirit that only protects you and nothing help. Your animal spirit, the frog, empowered you and strengthened you."  
  
"But why couldn't I use it before?"  
  
"Because--"  
  
Before Dulcea could go any further, the door burst open. From outside, the Green Power Ranger walked in. It was Tommy.  
  
"Tommy!" yelled Adam.  
  
"Do not call me by my name, traitor. It's Dragon Ranger to you, and remember it," he said, pointing his Dragon Dagger at the two.  
  
"Thomas, stop and think. Ivan Ooze has you under a spell." Dulcea said.  
  
"I am under no spell. I am here to destroy the evil that has plagued this earth for far too long," Tommy said, sternly.  
  
"Adam, watch out!" yelled Dulcea as Tommy shot two green lasers at Adam. Adam dodged them, flew through the window, and landed on the street.  
  
"Fine, Tommy, is this is the way, let's do it," Adam said, summoning his morpher. "Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!"   
  
Tommy jumped down from the window and charged towards Adam. In turn, Adam flipped up, over him and landed behind him. He summoned his saber and charged at Tommy, who still had his back turned. Tommy turned around and blocked with his Dragon Dagger, and then pushed Adam away.  
  
"Give up now and I will let you live," he said.  
  
"I shouldn't have to die anyways. If you give me time to expla--" Adam started, but he had to duck because of green lasers from Tommy's dagger. Adam lifted his hand up to Tommy, sending him back into a dumpster. Tommy emerged with trash covering him, and snarled.  
  
"This time, you're lucky. You'll be sorry you ever betrayed us," Tommy said as he disappeared in a green light. Adam demorphed and looked up at Dulcea, who was watching from the window.  
  
***  
  
Adam and Dulcea stood in the hallway of her run-down apartment building. She was leading locking her door and they were about to head out onto the streets, a risky thing to do for anyone.  
  
"Dulcea, why was my apartment building so…nice?" Adam asked.  
  
"It's called a Holographic Building Unit, or HBU for short. The Dark Squadron use them to lure highly dangerous criminals such as yourself and then they ambush them," Dulcea answered.  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Ivan says that criminals are always attracted to nice things," she replied, as they both got onto the elevator. Adam looked down and rubbed his brow with his hand. This was way too much.   
  
"Adam, it will be alright. I will help you get back to your place in the universe," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was hurt. He never asked for this.   
  
They stepped off the elevator when in was on the last floor and they left the building. Dulcea led him to a café and they sat down. Dulcea seemed.. merely a human, left over from what she had been when they got their Ninjetti Powers.  
  
  
  
"Seems like you're used to earth," Adam said.   
  
"After three years of being grounded here, I have no choice. Phaedos was at risk of being destroyed, so I had to come here. I don't know what condition Phaedos is in right now, but I fear it isn't good."  
  
"Dulcea, what has happened to Zordon? Surely he couldn't be under Ivan's spell."  
  
"Zordon was destroyed - by Ivan. There were no rangers to help him, so he withered away in his Power Chamber."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do? I can't take Ivan on myself."  
  
"Adam, you and you alone are the most powerful ranger that the world has ever known. You surpass that of Ivan's powers, and you can defeat him. Let your animal spirit and your animal guardian be your guides."  
  
Adam looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. His battle with Tommy had left him shaken; he had never fought someone so close before. It wasn't right. He couldn't stand it. Tommy wasn't the enemy; Adam was. Dulcea noticed that he was thinking, and she put her hand on his back once more.   
  
"Adam Park, you are to come with us," said a man. He was dressed in a red shirt that fit his muscular body and black pants. He held a small, white gun and pointed it at Adam. Behind him stood two women, one with black hair and one with blonde, and two other men, both with black hair.  
  
  
  
Adam stood up and said, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Then we'll have to take you by force," said the blonde haired girl. As the man got ready to shoot, Dulcea got up and kicked it out of his hand.  
  
"Adam, run, now!" she yelled. Adam was hesitant at first, but then was confident that Dulcea could handle her own. He ran out of the café and down the street, summoning his morphers.   
  
"Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!" he yelled, morphing into his suit. He jumped into the air and landed on the top of a building, then started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly, a streak of red and green light smacked into Adam, knocking him off the building and onto the ground. As he slowly stood up, he saw the two lights form into bodies on the ground in front of him. It was Tommy and Rocky, unmorphed.  
  
"A little too quick for you, eh traitor?" said Rocky.  
  
"I'm not a traitor!" yelled Adam.  
  
"You're also a liar," Tommy said, readying his morpher with Rocky. "Dragonzord!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
Adam guarded a hit from Rocky, then rolled onto his back and kicked him in the stomach. He flipped back to his feet and summoned his Leo Saber, and blocked a strike from Tommy's dagger.   
  
"Lion's Roar!" yelled Adam, crossing his arms, then extending them to emit a green wave of energy. The blast hit Rocky and Tommy, throwing them into a wall. They got up slowly, and came at him with the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger. Adam blocked Rocky with his saber, but was hit in the stomach by Tommy and sent into a wall.  
  
"Your time is over!" yelled Rocky. Adam closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He searched his mind for how to possibly win, but his mind was scattered. Rocky rose his Power Sword as he stood in front of Adam, ready to give the final blow.  
  
"Rocky… no," Adam whispered. Suddenly, Adam's hands began to glow with a green light. He felt the warmth and power of the lion surge through his body,. He looked down and saw his hands, and so did Rocky. Rocky knew this wasn't good, and began to back up slowly. Adam looked at Rocky, then placed his hands on his chest, sending green bolts of energy throughout his body.  
  
"Rocky!" yelled Tommy. He started to run towards the duo, but Adam looked at him with green glowing eyes, stopping him with fear. Rocky struggled to get free and finally, by kicking Adam in the stomach, and falling to the ground himself.  
  
Adam watched as Tommy and Rocky teleported away in their respectful colors. He sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. He demorphed and looked at his hands, which returned to normal.   
  
***  
  
Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, and Billy stood in front of Ivan Ooze's throne, their hands behind their backs. Rocky was a little dazed, but had been checked out by a magician who had said he'd be alright.  
  
"Well, Adam is far too powerful for any of you to take on alone," said Ivan.  
  
"If only you'd let us use the zords--" started Tommy, but was cut off by Ivan.  
  
"I said no. The zords are not powerful enough."  
  
"But they're more powerful than us," said Kimberly right after Ivan had finished. He glared at her with purple eyes. Utterly angry, he started to walk towards her. She morphed in a pink light and held her Blade Blaster to his forehead and he stopped.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," he said.  
  
"Just try me ooze man," she said. Tommy approached the both of them, pulling Kimberly's weapon down while pushing Ivan away.  
  
"We'll hold Adam off for as long as we can, but I'm afraid that might not be long enough. Let's go," he said. The rangers, followed by a menacing Kimberly, teleported out. Ivan walked back to his throne. 


	3. Chapter 3 Regaining a Lost Friend

Adam and Dulcea sat back in her apartment, on the couch. Adam had dozed off, his head resting on his hand. Dulcea was there and she had her eyes closed, but wasn't asleep. She was meditating. Suddenly, her eyes bolted open and she stood up, shaking the couch enough to wake Adam up.  
  
"Dulcea? What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I fear the worst is coming. I sense five beings of power heading this way," she replied, walking to the window.  
  
"Is it Tommy and the others?"   
  
"It might be. I'd prepare for the worst."   
  
Adam nodded, and stood up. He summoned his morpher, putting his right hand on his upper left arm.   
  
"Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!" he yelled, and he morphed into his suit. He teleported in a green light onto the building's roof, out looking the night sky.  
  
"Alright Adam, this is your last chance. You either surrender, or we take you out," said Tommy, having teleported behind him. Beside him stood a morphed Billy, Kimberly, Rocky and Aisha, and he was morphed himself.  
  
"I told you I'm not letting you take me. You're under a spell--" he was interrupted by yellow blasts from Aisha's Blade Blaster.  
  
"Then you're coming the hard way," she said. The other rangers started shooting at him with their Blasters, and Tommy with his dagger.  
  
Adam back flipped twice, then did a long distance-jump from the building to the next. He summoned his Leo Saber, and got ready to defend himself. Aisha and Kimberly were the first to follow, then Tommy and Billy, and then Rocky who was a bit hesitant.  
  
"I don't want to do this, but I can't let them take me," he thought to himself.   
  
"Lion's War!" Adam yelled, crossing his arms. He extended them and then a green pulse-wave went towards the Rangers. All five jumped over the attack, and readied their weapons.  
  
"Rocky, you go in at him," said Tommy, "you're sword skills will keep him busy while we attack from the side." There wasn't a reply from Rocky, not even a movement. He just stood there, looking at the ground.  
  
"Rocky! Did you not hear Tommy? Attack!" yelled Billy. Rocky didn't do anything yet again and then Tommy rose his Dragon Dagger to his throat.  
  
"Rocky, do it now!" he yelled. Being afraid of the blade, he ran towards Adam with his sword drawn back in his right hand. Adam drew his sword up to defend, but instead of being struck, Rocky had stopped and was standing beside him, his back turned to Tommy and the others.  
  
"Power down," he said, as his suit disappeared. His morpher was in his hand, along with the power coin, and he threw it at Tommy's feet.  
  
"What are you doing? Fool!" yelled Tommy.  
  
"I'm doing something I should've done a long time ago," Rocky said. He turned around to face them, extended his left arm and mounted his right hand on his left bicep. In a red light, a morpher similar to Adam's, only with a red crystal, appeared on his wrist.  
  
"Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!" he yelled. In a burst of flames, he was in a suit similar to Adam's, but it was red and had a different helmet design.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Kimberly.  
  
"Adam's power released me from Ivan's spell," Rocky said, "and ours combined can bring you back."  
  
"Alright!" yelled Adam, giving Rocky a high-five.  
  
"Then we'll just have to take you both out," said Billy.  
  
Kimberly jumped into the air and launched a side-kick at Adam, putting all the force in her body into it. Adam, though, jumped out of the way a performed a roundhouse kick, which resulted in her stumbling backwards.  
  
Billy grabbed Adam's arm and began to twist it, but Adam turned around, bent down on his knee, and elbowed him in the stomach. He grabbed his saber (..which he had dropped on the ground) and ran at Billy, but he blocked it with his lance and pushed him away.  
  
Rocky did a back flip and landed on the street below, and Tommy and Aisha followed. They stood, looking at him through their visors and started walking towards him slowly.  
  
"C'mon Rocky, you don't want to do this," said Tommy.   
  
"No? Watch me!" Rocky crossed his arms, rose them into the air, and then extended them. "Dragon's Flame!" A wide-spread flame hit both Tommy and Aisha, sending them into a wall. Upon regaining her stance, Aisha shot at Rocky with he Blaster. He did two summersaults, trying to evade the hits.  
  
"Moving targets are my specialty," Aisha mocked. Suddenly, three blasts hit Rocky's chest and sent him into a pile of boxes. Kimberly and Billy flipped down to land behind Tommy and Aisha, and started walked towards Rocky. Adam flipped down in front of them.  
  
"Let's do it," he said. Both of them rose their sabers into the air, and both started to glow in their respective colors.  
  
"Star Illusion!" they yelled in unison. A bright light from the tip of each saber and entered the heavens above. The purple clouds began to split as a green and red orb came down and landed in front of the two rangers.  
  
"Lion Illusion!" yelled Adam, as his orb began to form into an armored-lion. It's paws were all covered in a green and black armor, and its tail was fully covered in black armor. Shoulder-mounted blades extended in front of its head. Its eyes were glowing a greenish color, and it was still transparent.  
  
"Dragon Illusion!" yelled Rocky. His orb began to form into a large, scaly dragon with red and black armor on it's four claws (hands and feet). A large, black breast plate covered its chest and went behind its shoulders and came together over its back.  
  
"Oh god," said Tommy.  
  
"Dragon/Lion - fire!" yelled Rocky and Adam. On command, the transparent beings fired lasers from their eyes, mouths, and various other places on their armor. Tommy and the others scrambled to avoid the blasts, but they were unsuccessful in many tries.  
  
"Dragon/Lion - dismiss!" Rocky and Adam yelled in unison once more. The beings reverted back into orbs and ascended into the skies above.  
  
Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly and Billy lay on the ground, various places one their suits torn and burnt. Tommy's helmet had been blasted off, and laid across the ground from him. Adam and Rocky stood, looking at them, trying not to cry.  
  
"I can't take this," whispered Adam to Rocky.  
  
"You'll-be sorry," said Tommy, as the injured rangers teleported away. Adam and Rocky demorphed, and slowly walked down the street. 


	4. Chapter 4 SForce Rangers, Stay Away!

Dulcea stood at her door, leaning on the wall beside it. Rocky and Adam were inside, discussing what had been going on, and what Adam had did to release the spell.  
  
"I don't know how much stress there can possibly be," thought Dulcea, "but I bet Adam feels like he has all of it."  
  
"So.. this new power is my Ninjetti Guardian?" Rocky asked, standing at the window with his arms crossed. He had been given a new wardrobe by Dulcea - she had managed to buy some from the nicest store they could of found. He didn't want to ask how she got the money, because he felt like he didn't want to know.   
  
He was now dressed in a burgundy colored shirt with gray trim along the bottom of the sleeves and the neck. Large, gray letters (AFSC) and smaller gray words (1972, Gilgo Beach Classic) decorated the front. His pants were long and baggy with brown-colored fading on them.   
  
"Yes, that is what Dulcea says," replied Adam.  
  
"Well," Rocky said, coming to sit beside Adam, "what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to get close enough to the rest of the group so that we can do what I did to you," Adam said.   
  
***  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Ivan, pounding his fists on the marble stands that stood beside his throne. The four rangers stood in front of him, their hearts pounding, their adrenaline rushing.  
  
"We're sorry," said Aisha, "but now that Rocky is with him, we can't beat them."  
  
"Then you'll need some help," Ivan said. On cue, the five people who had approached Adam in the café walked in. They turned and stood in front of Ivan's throne, looking at the other four rangers.  
  
"Who are you?" snapped Kimberly.  
  
"I'm Xander. These are Kane, Grant, Aura and Suki. We're here to succeed where you have failed," said the guy in the middle, wearing red.  
  
"And this is a promise - the two you are seeking will be no more," said Grant, wearing black.  
  
"Alright, S-Force Rangers! GO!" yelled Ivan. The five rangers crossed their hands in an X formation, then extended them.  
  
"S- Force One, Red!" yelled Xander.  
  
  
  
"S-Force Two, Blue!" yelled Kane.  
  
"S-Force Three, Black!" yelled Grant.  
  
"S-Force Four, Yellow!" yelled Aura.  
  
"S-Force Five, Pink!" yelled Suki. The new rangers were in white-and-colored suits, and each had a gold plated "S" on their chest. A holster on their belts held the white guns from before, and their helmets were each designed differently.  
  
"Goodbye," said Xander, as they disappeared in a blur of their respective colors.  
  
***  
  
Adam, Rocky and Dulcea stood in an alley; they had decided that anywhere other than her apartment is safe. For now. Adam and Rocky were leaning on the brick walls on eight side of the slender alley. Both were tired and aching from their last battle.  
  
It was night now, or so said Dulcea and Rocky. Adam didn't really know - all he could tell was that the sky was slightly darker.   
  
"So, what are we going to do exactly?" asked Adam. "Are we going to go attack Ivan - or wait for them to come to us."  
  
"Either way," began Dulcea, "it is very dangerous."  
  
"No wonder," said Rocky, "only God knows what Ivan can do."  
  
***  
  
Xander, Kane, Tej, Aura and Suki stood on the building that made up one side of the alley that Adam and company were taking up. It wasn't long before they attacked, but because they were doing this suddenly, the attack would be unorganized and messy.   
  
"We need some type of plan," said Aura.  
  
  
  
"Do you have something in mind?" said Tej, in a "well-if-it's-that-important-then-do-it-yourself" tone of voice.  
  
"Not at the moment, Tej," Aura snapped.  
  
"That's enough," commanded Xander, "what we don't need is a civil war. But getting down to business - we can't approach either of them. You saw what happened to Rocky. If we let either one of them touch us, particularly Adam, we will be under their spell. That means a long range attack - and if we do it from all sides, they won't know how to defend themselves."  
  
"Right," the rangers said. They all jumped separate ways to other buildings.  
  
***  
  
Adam was thinking. A lot. How was he going to get back to the right universe, let alone to Ivan. The rangers he once knew were way too powerful. Abnormally powerful. They had been able to call their Ninjetti Guardians, but that was only once. Could they do it again if necessary? Could they defend themselves if they ever called the zords? Did they have zords?  
  
All of this was rushing through his head, at an amazing rate - almost too fast for Adam to react. But his thoughts were scattered when a red laser shot down in front of them group, causing all three to scramble for protection. He looked up a building; there, he saw a person dressed in a red ranger suit he had never seen.   
  
It was red, of course, with white trimming the top of the boots, with a stripe to the toe. White also came down on the chest in a V, and covered most of the arms and some of the gloves, which held a small, white gun. The helmet was entirely red, except for white lines defining it and a black visor below a black, up-side down triangle.   
  
"Who the hell was that?" yelled Rocky, ducking behind a box of crates.  
  
"I don't know," replied Dulcea, "but I don't think he's here to help." As on cue, two more laser shots, one blue and one pink, fired towards the group. After that, two more, one black and one yellow. Four other rangers - with the same suit as the red, only with different colors and shapes on their helmets, stood on the buildings surrounding them.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Adam.  
  
"That's for us to know," said the red one, and then he stopped like he was thinking. "Oh, wait, you'll never find out! We'll kill you before you ever will." With that, the five strangers laughed.  
  
"Whatever," said Rocky, standing up with Adam. "You won't be happy with your decision." The duo walked to the middle of the alley and extended their left arms. They each twisted their wrists, and their morphers were summoned.  
  
"Heaven Illusion Star Ranger Power!" they yelled in unison, morphing into their suits. The summoned their sabers and prepared for battle.  
  
"Come and get us," said Rocky, motioning to the red ranger. Adam nudged him in the stomach.  
  
"Remember, bro, they have us surrounded. We will have to watch each other's back. And remember, these aren't Tommy and the other's: we might have an advantage." he whispered. Rocky nodded, and turned around, his back touching Adam's.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Rocky.   
  
***  
  
Xander chuckled inside of his helmet. What were they waiting for? Ha! Like we didn't know what they could do if they could touch us. Xander watched as his teammates looked towards him, as in doubt if his plan would work.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered into his communicator, which was planted into the mouthpiece of the helmet. "This will work."  
  
"If you're so strong," yelled Kane, "then why don't you attack from where you are?"  
  
"You heard them, bro," said Rocky. Both rangers nodded, then dismissed their swords. They each brought their hands together, and orbs of their respective colors began to form.  
  
"Now!" yelled Xander. On cue, the five S-Force Rangers launched a mirage of lasers on the Green and Red Rangers, who had to cancel their attacks, and run out of the alley, along with Dulcea.  
  
"Alright, guys, this is where it gets tricky," said Xander as they made their way to the street. "We can't let them touch us."   
  
***  
  
Adam and Rocky guarded themselves with their sabers as the new ranger team circled them on the street. Back to back, they were ready to fight any time.  
  
"Let's go," yelled Adam, as they separated and jumped into the air. They extended their sabers and prepared to either be thrown over a shoulder or defended against, but instead, they watched as the rangers flipped backwards, as if avoiding them.  
  
"What the?" asked Rocky, looking back at Adam and seeing they did the same thing.  
  
"What is your problem?" yelled Adam, frustrated. They wouldn't tell them who they were, and now they wouldn't fight.  
  
"Nothing," said the red ranger. All five stranger-rangers drew their lasers once more and began to fire, making Adam and Rocky retreat into another alley. 


End file.
